


Good Boy

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Hellsing
Genre: I made myself cry with this, M/M, Memoirs, Memories, Written on a Dare, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no relationship quite like that between a boy and his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago on a dare from my friend and ended up making myself cry with it. I wanted to give The Captain more of a voice since you never hear him say a word.

It’s been said many times in history that a dog is man’s best friend. The same can also be said for me.   
  
For as long as I can remember, I’ve been different. I’ve been that dog. But I’ve never had a boy. I’ve always wanted a boy. My own boy. Someone to play with me like a dog should be played with.   
  
I finally found him one day. It had taken me months, years, decades. I am a very old dog.   
He quite literally came crashing into my life right at the end of the war through a window while my master was eating his dinner. Right at that moment I knew. I knew that this was my boy.   
  
He looked like so much fun! Someone to make happy. I could do that. I would leave master Major in a heartbeat to play with that boy. But…he was my master. I couldn’t leave him. Such is the mind of a dog.  
  
I loved the sound of his voice. It begged to be played with, so bouncy and cheerful. That was the voice I craved for. That was the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my unnaturally long life.   
  
We could keep him, right? Right? Please? I wanted him. He would be my best friend. And we could play.   
  
But no. Master said “Captain, take care of him” and that was that. I was a dog. I must always obey a command.   
  
The boy fought with string. No. That was wrong. Was he a cat? Cat’s played with string. But he wasn’t a cat. Schrodinger was a cat. That was okay. I liked Schrodinger so I guessed I liked cats.   
  
The string wrapped around my neck as my large hands wrapped around his. I didn’t want to kill him. He was my boy. But he was killing me. I’m not a normal dog. I’m a wolf. Wolves fight. We always fight. Always have fought. That’s why I was here, in Millennium. It was the only place where they really accepted me.   
  
There was pain. Bad pain. Horrible pain. All coming from the coffin. A coffin that shoots? Never seen one. A little girl is in the coffin. No. Not a little girl. She’s old. Very old. I can smell it from here across the room. She teases me and leaves me alone with the boy. I don’t like the teasing, but I make a decision. I can’t kill the boy. He’s my boy.   
  
He escapes like a weasel while the world around me explodes. There’s a pain in my chest as Doc pulls me away. So close. So very close. Wanted a boy. Had a boy. Lost my boy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next time I see my boy is in our hideaway in South America.   
  
This place is fun. I like it here. It’s nice and warm. There are plenty of smells. Lots of birds to chase. And there’s my cat. He likes to play chase, but he always wins. Cheshire Cats are no fun to play with.   
  
I see the boy again, but at a distance. He doesn’t know where our real base is. He’s just meeting with the Major again. I never really pay attention. I just watch him. I like watching him.   
  
I feel sort of proud. He’s not a boy anymore. He’s much older. He’s a man now. But I remember him as a boy. To me, he’ll always be the boy from before, no matter how old he gets.   
  
He’s leaving now. I want to get his attention, but how? I stand silently near the gate and he gives me a cold, gray-eyed stare. There is no affection in that gaze. I fear there never will be. He walks on without a word and I simply melt back into the greenery with my tail between my legs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last time I see my boy is during what Major calls “Our greatest war.” I don’t quite still understand the meaning of all of this fighting so late after the Second World War, but I am a dog. So I obey.   
  
The Major calls me over. He says to go fetch the Hellsing butler. My boy…he wants me to go fetch my boy. My heart feels warm now. I get to see him again. At the same time it sinks. He hates me. He’ll always hate me.   
  
I can easily walk through the flames and feel nothing, the long jacket and thick fabric keeping every external sensation at bay. The car comes screeching to a halt and I can once again see my boy. His voice has changed so much, now reedy with age and slightly rasped by all of that smoking. I hate smoke. It hurts my nose. But I love his smell. He’s my boy.   
The almost invisible strings come for me again for the second time in my long life and I catch them just as before. The glare he gives me is grim and hopeless, as if he’s already given up. I can see affection in his eyes now, but it’s not meant for me. I can see the woman in the car behind him. She has the same steely gaze as he. I can see it now. If he were a dog like me, she would be his girl, but he’s left her now. The Major’s voice cuts through my giddy mind and my boy walks slowly toward the waiting airship. Doc is in a frenzy. He wants to play with my boy first. I almost want to scream at him, but I can’t. My voice box is gone. It’s been gone since before Millennium even existed.   
  
So I wait. It takes a while. It always takes a while for one of Major’s new toys to be made.   
  
When it is finished, Doc calls me in to keep an eye on the new toy while he assists the Major. I see my boy sit up on the table, the marks from all the surgery disappearing as he moves. He looks so much like the boy he was, but still different. His smell has changed. His human…it’s almost gone. He barely looks at me and simply sits there for a while, staring off vacantly into space. I need him to move, to acknowledge me again. He seems to falter and I help him back upright.   
  
He looks at me for the first time. Those eyes of his are so hopeless and empty I can’t stand it. There has to be something I can do. He is my boy, after all.   
  
I take a ball that I carry around with me out of my pocket and throw it up in the air a few times. My boy is in the process of putting on his shirt and stares.   
  
“You want to play? Really? A big, hulking Nazi like you?” he asks, his voice softer now, almost like before when we first met. I nod and hold out the ball for him to take. He finishes up the last button and takes it from me. I feel part of my wolf form appear, as I take off my hat.   
  
For the first time, he smiles at me without malice. I can feel the wolf ears sprout from the top of my head like warm water being poured over my hair. The same thing trickles down my spine to reveal a long, white tail. His sad smile grows wider as the furry thing wags back and forth. I may not be able to speak, but I can communicate. He holds up the ball and I stand up perfectly still in the small room. We both look around and he grins, pulling on his tie.   
  
“Maybe we should do this in the hallway, eh woofy?”  
  
The old nickname from the vampire isn’t as grating when he says it. In fact, I kind of like it when he says it. I help him to the door and he flings the ball down the hall. I feel my whole self change as suddenly the ball is in my jaws. I bring it back to him and see the awe in his face. He takes the ball and stares at me for a moment. I can’t tell what he’s thinking. His face is partially hidden by a sheet of very black hair. I sit, wagging my tail. I know for a fact that movement helps new toys get better faster. The more he plays with me, the better he’ll feel.   
  
He puts the ball down for a moment to finish getting dressed and comes back to see me on my tummy, staring at it. I’m old, but all dogs love to play. He picks up the little red thing and waves it at me, a real smile on his face now. I can feel my tongue lolling from my mouth. Doc would call it undignified, but I didn’t care. I was finally with my boy. It had taken him a lifetime, but I was finally with my boy.   
  
I know it was only for a very short time, but for the first time in ages, I felt truly happy. It wasn’t even doing anything important, just chasing a ball back and forth down the narrow hall. I felt alive again.   
  
Suddenly, Doc appeared in front of me and I skid to a halt. He looked down as if to ask me what in the world a Captain of the guard would be doing here playing with a turncoat servant. He ordered me to take my boy up to the deck, calling him by his name. I wished I could say it, just once.   
  
I returned to my normal form and pulled my hat and coat back on, putting the ball back into its place in my trouser pocket. My boy looked at me with a very real smile and took off my hat, ruffling my hair.   
  
“Good boy.”  
  
My heart swelled to the size of the zeppelin’s balloon. Those were the words I wanted to hear. But all too soon the magic was gone and his smile disappeared, the empty look reviving itself.   
  
The open air and the scents of death and warfare assaulted my senses as I stood on the deck. My boy sent out his strings to save his new master’s life, but there was none of the fierce joy that came with using them as there had been all those years ago.   
  
The Major’s shouts that the vampire had returned made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. He motioned for me to enter the fray. I looked back at my boy and leapt from my perch to the ground below.   
  
The garrisons around us were quivering in fear as I met the vampire and the strange priest in the center. I knew my orders. Nothing would get in the way of that. I heard the Hellsing leader yell out something about a level zero and knew that there was nothing I could do. I disappeared as fast as I could away from the creature as I sensed something horrifying building up inside him. Then came the wave of carnage.   
  
I was back up onto the zeppelin and behind my boy before anything could happen. If I could whine, I would’ve been. Even for me, that thing down there was terrifying. I knelt down behind him and felt his slender hand against the back of my neck.  
  
“So, that’s level zero…”  
  
We watched the display of death in silence until the priest began to make his move. It was with a terrible fascination that my eyes kept themselves focusing on the sea of blood. The priest was dying. That much was for certain. My boy smirked as he heard the vampire scream his praises for the gun he had crafted. The bullets were making short work of the priest.  
Suddenly everything stopped as he pulled out a box of his own. Plants. Thorns. Vines. Holy relics everywhere. It confused me. The vampire was angry again and was attacking the priest. Nothing seemed to be working. I stood up behind my boy and rested my chin on his shoulder. Things were becoming interesting. Fire exploded from the two of them and there was screaming all around from every party. I couldn’t keep track of it all.   
  
The world melted away as long, slender fingers reached up to touch the side of my face. The soft leather of his palm slid over my cheek and I felt my tail start wagging again underneath my coat. My boy. My boy loved me. He had to. Right?  
  
Suddenly, the battle was over. The vampire had won. The Major motioned to my boy and directed him to go down and fight. My boy looked at me and gave me a small smile. We both jumped from the balloon together, his strings extending to slice the buildings in our way. I watched him as we landed, his new body twisting just as it used to in his youth.   
  
The nun who rushed him was easily dispatched and my heart swelled. Even though I was a dog, my boy was an angel covered in blood. One of the Iscariot drew her gun and I mine. Nothing was to interfere with my boy. Nothing. Her face was completely stripped from her skull and she stared at me in shock. I winced and pulled out my own first aid kit, tossing it to her and shaking my head. Nothing was to interfere. Not with my boy.   
  
I made my way back to the now landing zeppelin as commanded and took one last lingering look at my boy before he went in for the last battle. It hadn’t been long, but it had been the best night of my life. I heard Schrodinger once again losing his head behind me and stood at the end of the hallway. The Hellsing leader wondered aloud which way to go. I liked her. She commanded like an alpha. I pointed in the direction she needed and swelled again when she called me a “Good dog.”  
  
The vampire that was left behind glared at me as my boy had so long ago. I didn’t want to fight her. Not really. But if it would end this waking nightmare, I would. My boy was not guaranteed survival; in fact he would most likely die soon. If I lost this battle against this pretty girl, at least we would be reunited again.   
  
As I fought I let my mind wander. True, I was making it incredibly hard, but a new vampire taking on an old dog should have it hard. That was the way the world worked.   
  
She had blown through the floor and was now in the treasure hold. It was nice and quiet in there. I landed on the nose of a missile and stared at her, waiting for her next move. She flung objects at me in a mad dash to inflict damage but nothing worked. She was on the floor, almost defeated. A shadow appeared next to her and she stood, her constantly changing arm growing larger. She flung another thing at me and I batted it away. She’d never defeat me that way. I kicked over one of the silver teeth that had fallen out of its crate during the fray and waited. It would all be over soon. We’d be together again. I’d finally have my boy.   
  
The blonde vampire bit down hard on my leg, holding me still as a man materialized out of her morphosing arm. He grinned and thrust the tooth into my chest.   
  
The pain was unspeakable, flowing through my veins like the fire that was soon to follow. I stared up at the ceiling, barely registering that it was there. All I saw was light. My emotionless face spread into a smile that turned into a soundless laugh. The edges of the light turned blue as I felt the world fading away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat up in the bright light. Looking down at myself, all of the scars from my lifelong battles were gone. Even the imperceptible ones from Doc were gone. I couldn’t help but smile again. Why I hadn’t for all those years…probably because there was no room for pure happiness in Millennium; there was only the joy of the war. I looked around. Only a few of my comrades were here. They sent me sharp salutes and milled around with groups of women and children, most likely the families they had left behind.   
  
I stood up and began wandering around when a group of children rushed by me, chasing a ball. I turned around and found myself face to face with the priest from the battle. His face looked different without the scar, but the smile that graced it was the same. He put a hand on my shoulder.   
  
“Wheel, Ah ne’re thought ah’d see the dee wheen a monstar such as yeersel would show oop in heaven.” I blinked and he ruffled my hair and I felt my ears, my real wolf ones bend to his touch. The raven haired nun who my boy had cut down was standing behind him, a gentle smile on her face. She beckoned to me to go with them, but I hesitated. Everyone here had been enemies for so long. Was it really possible to simply lay down that burden? A few of the children began tugging me away from the gate, one boy holding up a ball; blue this time, not red. I followed it with my eyes and felt my tail begin to wag. My boy wasn’t here yet, but I could wait. I had an eternity to wait.   
  
The priest looked from me to the gates and smiled. “Wait a mo’ent children. He’s waitin’ for sommat. Let’s keep him coompany here for a while.” I gave him a smile and ran after the children, playing something real for the first time in eons.  
  
Suddenly I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and turned around. There he was again. He really was my boy this time, shorter with that mop of unruly hair that belied his position as a butler. I bounded up to him sound bursting from me for the first time since childhood.   
  
“WALTER!”  
  
He turned and saw me, a grin appearing on his mischievous face. His arms flung open to receive me and I curled up around him. Those long fingers once again entwined themselves into my hair as he whispered once again:  
  
“Good boy.”


End file.
